The Right Balance
by Ashuron of the Scarlet Scale
Summary: Katsuragi and Ikaruga are on their honeymoon! But they soon learn that marriage isn't as easy as everyone makes it seem. Katsuragi wants them to spend time together. Ikaruga wants to read. Their differences clash in a way that seems insurmountable. Rated M for Sexual Content


**This took almost 7 months! I'm not proud of that. I have been very busy. I spent my summer moving, and now I've been working and going to school, so I don't have as much time for this as I would like. Still, I really love writing these, and I think everyone who has supported me. So I'm back with my absolute favorite pairing!** **Enjoy!**

"Ikaruga, Ikaruga, Ikaruga!" Katsuragi excitedly pestered.

Without looking up, Ikaruga flipped a page in her book. "Do you need something?"

"Don't you, 'do you need something?' me! What do you think this!?"

This time, Ikaruga did look up to see Katsuragi pointing at her own ring finger, specifically, the ring around it.

"It would appear you are pointing to your wedding ring," Ikaruga answered.

"Yes!" Katsuragi replied. "Because we, as in, you and I, just got married, and we

are currently on our honeymoon!"

"That we are." Ikaruga returned to her book.

"Ikaruga... " whined Katsuragi. "When couples are on their honeymoon, they're supposed to have lots and lots of fun. You said you didn't want to have sex for two weeks before our wedding so that our honeymoon would be the most amazing experience of our lives. I waited! I didn't even grope other girls!"

Ikaruga flipped another page. "I should hope not, seeing as you are married to me. One would call that cheating."

"The point is I waited! And now we are here! In Hawaii! The most romantic set of islands in the United States, dare I say, the world!? But I'm fighting a book for your attention! It's not fair! Is this how our marriage is going to be!"

"Katsuragi. It was a very long flight from Tokyo to here. I'm tired. Not everyone is as energetic as you. When I'm tired, I like to get cozy with a good book, and this book is _very_ good, one of the best I've read in a while. I just want to read for a little bit, and then I promise, it'll be your turn. If we're going to be married, you should understand that."

"So when you're done with this page?"

"Katsuragi!"

"5 pages?"

"Enough!"

Katsuragi retreated. She knew when she had pushed Ikaruga's buttons too far. Still, she sulked. After dragging herself pathetically out of the bedroom of their suite and to the corner of the next room, she sat down at the edge of the two walls and curled up into a ball. It wasn't that she didn't understand that Ikaruga didn't need some alone time. From her point of view though, her new raven-haired wife could be a little cold and even distant at times. Would this marriage really work? They were like cats and dogs, after all. She was loud, rambunctious, energetic, and reckless where Ikaruga was elegant, precise, intelligent, and graceful. In the battlefield, their fighting styles complimented each others' perfectly, and they stayed as a duo even after graduating from Hanzou. When she started fights and was able to fight for a long period of time, Ikaruga was always there to swiftly clean up the battles she engaged. Marriage? That was different.

Katsuragi held her hand out and stared at her wedding ring. " _Did I really make the right choice?"_ she couldn't help but wonder. " _Maybe Ikaruga would like someone more like her. Someone who wasn't as loud."_

She looked back at her new wife, reading her book. Whatever book she was reading, it didn't really interest her, she wasn't much of a reader. Still, Ikaruga's face looked so _absorbed_. There was no doubt that whatever she was reading, she was into it. It was hard to describe how, seeing as Ikaruga was not exactly smiling, but Katsuragi could tell that Ikaruga was happy reading that book. Suddenly, she felt stupid. " _I'm supposed to be Ikaruga's wife, but all I can think about is myself and what I want. I need to be supportive of Ikaruga no matter what! I'll stand by her no matter what! We are partners in love and in battle! So, I'll wait for you to finish reading!"_

And so, Katsuragi waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

This "supportive" stuff was way harder than it looked! It felt like an eternity, but when Katsuragi checked her phone, a mere five minutes had passed. She let out a yawn. " _Guess I'm pretty bored."_

The next thing she knew, there was a hand rubbing her shoulder. Realizing she had fallen asleep waiting, she snapped awake to see Ikaruga standing over her.

"Are you okay?" her wife asked. "You know, sleeping in that posture is not good for you."

That was just like Ikaruga, to be worried about her posture. "I'm fine," she replied with a smile.

That's when she noticed what Ikaruga was wearing. She had a black satin strapless bra with frilly laces, exposing a generous amount of cleavage, the panties matched, she had done her hair so that it had no split ends and hung from her head flawlessly. This woman in front of her was absolutely breathtaking. As far as Katsuragi was concerned, she was a goddess.

"I hid this outfit in a secret bag, but I couldn't find it when we arrived. I was mortified and stressed. I hid in my book to try to take a moment to think about how I was going to tell you that the perfect romantic evening I had planned for us was ruined. I ended up getting caught up in my book cause it was so good. The bellhop came by our suite and said that he dropped the bag on the way to our room, and he was sorry. I rushed to the bedroom to change, but then I came out and you were here in the corner asleep."

"You planned… this… for me?" Katsuragi asked.

"Of course I did! And it was almost ruined."

"Ikaruga." Katsuragi shook her head. "That outfit is absurdly sexy on you. I actually can't handle it. HOWEVER! If you think for one moment that our honeymoon was actually ruined because you lost that outfit, then you're flat out wrong! I love you, Ikaruga! You always look amazing. You don't need to go the extra mile to make sex extra special. I always enjoy it! Not every couple can say that! I mean, look at me! I have on short shorts and a baggy t-shirt. I didn't even think about how I could make it extra special!"

Ikaruga smiled softly. "You're right. You're absolutely right." She held out her hand. "So, Katsuragi, shall we enjoy our honeymoon?"

Katsuragi returned a smile twice as bright and clasped Ikaruga's hand. "Damn sure is!" To Katsuragi's surprise, Ikaruga quickly pulled Katsuragi to a standing position, deftly clasped both hands in her own, pushing one pair of their adjacent arms to one side, she was able to position her face directly in front of Katsuragi's. "Well then. To the bedroom."

Katsuragi was so turned on right now. Ikaruga was unbelievably sexy. They weren't even all the way through the door to their bedroom before they began making out, running their hands through each other's hair as their tongues collided in a fiery display of passion. Ikaruga pulled Katsuragi's top off so fast that Katsuragi thought she might tear it into pieces. Fortunately not. With no bra underneath, she was now completely topless. Her large breasts exposed to Ikaruga who smiled at the sight. In return, Katsuragi ran back to her, pulled Ikaruga up by her thighs, holding her up with all her might. Ikaruga cooed as she rubbed her hands across Katsuragi's face and came in for another round of tongue kissing. Her arms dropped from her face on top of the blonde's shoulders, trusting her completely to keep her steady as she only focused on reciprocating the kisses. Pushing inwards, Katsuragi pressed her fully exposed breasts into Ikaruga's, quickly noticing that Ikaruga's nipples were hard.

With a grin, Katsuragi turned and gently tossed her onto the bed. Ikaruga didn't miss a beat. Bearing a sultry smile, she curled her finger repeatedly towards herself, the classic "come here" command. Not one to object, Katsuragi leaped onto the bed. However, Ikaruga quickly dodged and then rolled back over, pinning Katsuragi beneath her. "My turn," She whispered, coming down on Katsuragi for another deep tongue-laden kiss. Meanwhile, Katsuragi's arms found their way to Ikaruga's back, and she began to grasp and search for the hook so that she may unlock what was well known to be her favorite body part. Suddenly Ikaruga sat up.

"That would be on the front." Ikaruga placed her hand between her breasts and with a slight flick, the bra came tumbling off. She leaned forward so that her breasts were level with Katsuragi's face. Her wife happily buried her face into her cleavage, motorboating and kissing every inch of them until she found her way to the nipple, which she gave several licks before taking it into her mouth and sucking. Ikaruga moaned. Katsuragi was quite good at foreplay involving breasts. She had never had anyone else to compare her too, but she was confident that Katsuragi might be the best in the world. But she was eager to make this night special for Katsuragi too, and so she placed her knee in between Katsuragi's thighs and began rubbing. Her blonde wife let out a low grunt that Ikaruga assumed would be a moan if she had not been muffled by a mouthful of titty.

Eventually, Katsuragi's whole body convulsed in a way Ikaruga realized must be an orgasm.

"I guess you ruined your shorts."

"Screw the shorts," Katsuragi replied. "You're all I care about right now."

Ikaruga replied by shifting her position to apply her own attention to Katsuragi's boobs, but she added on a twist. After a good bit of nipple sucking, she gave it a gentle bite, which Katsuragi did not seem to disapprove of. Then Ikaruga moved her way down to Katsuragi's shorts and pulled them off.

"I guess it's my fault this got all dirty." She pushed some loose strands of hair aside. "I'll have to clean you up." With that, she brought her mouth between Katsuragi's legs.

If Katsuragi was the queen of breast-based foreplay, then the queen of oral sex was Ikaruga. Her tongue was swift, accurate, and deadly. And the look that she gave the blonde while she was eating her out, with her eyes wide and looking up at her as if to say "am I doing a good job? Do you enjoy this?" was _to die for_. She watched it intently, nodding and moaning her approval. Skillfully, Ikaruga added two fingers as her tongue swiped the clit. A few minutes of this was all Katsuragi could handle. Ikaruga pulled back, her wife's juices all around her lips. She wiped them off with her finger and shot Katsuragi a grin as she licked them off.

Katsuragi flipped Ikaruga over so that she was on top this time. Planting kisses all over her body, she made her own way down to Ikaruga's most pleasurable zone and dug in. Though not as refined, Katsuragi's oral technique was certainly more aggressive. As she licked, sucked, and pushed her tongue inside of Ikaruga, the black-haired woman bucked her hips into Katsuragi's face. For better grip, Katsuragi hooked her arms around her wife's thighs, making sure to grab a nice hold of her perfect ass when she did so.

"You taste so good," Katsuragi complimented before diving back in.

"Katsuuuuuragiiiiiiiiiii!" Ikaruga cried as the bottom half of her body began to spasm.

" _Victory!"_ thought Katsuragi. Getting Ikaruga to orgasm always felt like a big accomplishment, not that she often ran into great deals of trouble, it was just that she would feel like a selfish lover if she was the only one to get something out of it. Katsuragi liked to think of herself as a _greedy lover_ , but definitely not a selfish one.

Ikaruga let out a satisfied sigh and smiled at her wife, not a lascivious smile, but a sweet, affectionate one. "Come here," she requested. Katsuragi obliged, and Ikaruga rewarded her by pulling her into her arms, resting her head onto her naked breast.

"Ikaruga…" Katsuragi began. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I was pestering you so much while you were reading. There are times when you want to be alone. It doesn't mean you don't love me, it just means you don't want to be around me 100% of the time. Sometimes you just want to jump into your book because that's how you unwind. I need to be more understanding and supportive of that if I'm going to be your wife. Also, I was kind of expecting you to be able to just guess how I felt about it. I can't do that to you. It's unfair. You're not a mind reader."

"And how _were_ you feeling, if I may ask?"

"Honestly? Sometimes, I feel like you can be a little cold and distant. Whenever you're stressed, you grab out those books of yours, and it seems like you push me away. I know you don't mean to, at least, I hope you don't mean to."

"I don't," promised Ikaruga. "And I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you felt that way. Let me ask you something. Do you feel like I'm being cold right now?"

"Definitely not!"

"So then, as long as I keep you in this position, with you snuggled up against my boobs like I know you love, would you mind if I read a bit more of my book?"

"Only if you let me give you a kiss and tell me how much I love you."

Ikaruga returned with a sly smile. "And how much would that be?"

Katsuragi pulled herself up and gave Ikaruga a sweet kiss on the lips. "A whole damn lot."

Ikaruga giggled. "I love you too, Katsuragi."

"Now then!" Katsuragi said with triumph in her voice. "Titties and literature await this happy couple!" She collapsed back onto Ikaruga's chest as Ikaruga opened her book to the page she had dog-eared.

This had been their first great marriage test. No one had said marriage was going to be easy, although some cheesy movies may have implied it. Spending the rest of your life with someone was a tall task. It would not all be fun and cuddling and sex. There would be arguing, stress, and difficulty. That's why, Ikaruga felt, she owed it to their marriage to enjoy these perfect moments as much as she could. She could get completely immersed in a good book with the love of her life resting in her arms. When the times would get difficult, she would remember times like these so that she would have a reminder of what she was even trying so hard for. This energetic, tomboyish pervert asleep on her breasts was worth the trouble.

Every last bit of it.


End file.
